Gotham Knight Season Eight
Gotham Knight Season Eight is the eight and final season of Gotham Knight. It has the Bat Family dealing with the White Knight. Cast Main * Andrew Lincoln as Bruce Wayne/Batman * Blake Lively as Catherine Klass / Catwoman * Dan Stevens as Jason Todd / Red Robin * Omari Hardwick as Cisco Blaine / Ronald Houston / Guardian * Molly Quinn as Barbara Gordon * Joseph Levitt Gordon as F.B.I. Special Agent Patrick Blake/Night Wing/Dick Grayson Recurring * Robert Buckley as John Marlowe * Emma Stone as Melanie Walker/Bat-Girl * Josh Segerra as Adrian Chase/Vigilante * Robert G. McKay as Commissioner Frank Pike * Jenna DeWan Tatum as Lucy Lane * Jamie Foxx as Lucius Fox Jr. / Mr. Terrific * Jaden Smith as Virgil Hawkins/Static Shock * Meagan Goode as Natasha Irons / Spartan Confirmed Plotlines * There will be tension between Adrian and Blake since both of them want to become the new Batman. * The main villain will be the White Knight, who will try to unravel everything Bruce Wayne as well as Batman stood for. He will be the most dangerous villain that The Bat Family have ever gone against. * There will be a major death Season 8 ( 2017-2018) # "Left Holding The Bag"- Five months after the previous season finale, Bruce has continued to be the Batman and running for President against Beowulf Stagg, Simon Stagg's brother, and the man who has been running Simon's company since his death. Bruce still leads his team with ,Catherine, Patrick, Melanie, Blaine, and Natasha. A mysterious bat-creature appears in Gotham and starts murdering all over again. The first time was when the creature attacks kills several dock workers smuggling drugs for the mob. Nightwing is called to Gotham City's police headquarters by Commissioner Pike, who tells him that there has been a recent upsurge in gang-related violence where dozens of would-be crime lords are trying to become the only leader of the underworld. Bruce assigns the team to investigate Steven Mandragora, who has been appointed to be the new CEO of Kord Industries following the 'death' of Ted Kord. Bruce wants to focus his attention on the bat creature and suspects him to be Kirk Langstorm, whom Blaine reveals has been released from the DEO after being treated for his condition. Blaine tells Bruce that he will not bring Kirk in without any proof and Bruce decides to take a DNA sample from him. Kirk struggles when his wife Francine wants to leave him believing her husband is taking the formula again. Bruce gets attacked by the bat creature on the way back to Wayne Manor and when he returns, he discovers Langstorm is not the creature and tells him. Langstorm leaves to find Francine and convince her to return. Bruce investigates Langstorm's lab to see who is and is attacked by Francine's father Dr. March. Dr. March, has recreated the Man-Bat mutagen, working at night on his own. He tells Batman that he has refined it, and made it even more powerful. When Batman asks where the new batch is, Dr. March reveals it was accidentally destroyed, but that he will use the improved formula to recreate it. He explains that in the middle of his work, he was startled by Francine, and dropped the beaker of the substance on the floor. Before March could react, she reached down to clean up the substance, and then she pricked her finger on the broken glass. Then Dr. March realizes that she was infected and that he has turned Francine into a monstrous Woman-Bat. Repentant, he finally sets fire to his Man-Bat research. Realizing the danger that Kirk is in, Batman rushes to the Batwing. On board the airplane, Kirk makes up with Francine, revealing to her that he is not the creature. Francine begins getting a headache, and makes her way to the bathroom, where she transforms into Woman-Bat. She went on rampage on the airplane's, kicking out the cabin door, and takes her husband Kirk with her. As Batman arrives in the Batwing, he sees Woman-Bat take off for the top of the Gotham Bridge. She drops an unconscious Kirk on the top of the tower, and fights Batman. He manages to inject her with the three antidotes, unfortunately that is not effective enough. Francine is able to escape and is then captured by a group of people hidden in the shadows who are targeting her with their hi-tech gadgetry. Elsewhere, Catherine and the rest of the team investigate a nightclub where wagers are placed on hero/villain battle outcomes. Nightwing raids the gambling den and takes down all of the goons. He is surprised however by the hi-tech weaponry that these low level thugs now have access to. Bruce then suspects that Mandragora has Francine and promises the devastated Langstorm that he will get her back safe. # "Ring Toss"-Catherine is surprised at having an encounter with John Stewart (Erik King), since he was alleged to be an identity created by Clay-Face four years ago to infiltrate the GCPD for Strange. Confused, Catherine fights him. John then proves to Catherine that he is not Clay-Face by presenting his green power ring and explaining that he is a member of an intergalactic police force calling themselves the Green Lanterns and explains that he needs her help to capture Sinestro, a renegade member who wants John's ring. Bruce infiltrates Mandragora's night club in the guise of henchman Joe Chill. He discovers Mandragora is the ringleader behind an "underground railroad" for supervillains. As Mandragora conducts his affairs, Two-Face, Gordon's old friend Harvey Dent, enters the club and wants in on his underground railroad project. Mandragora tells him to meet him later after hours. John is ambushed by Sinestro and his ring falls into the hands of a random street thug. Because of this, Sinestro goes after him. Fortunately, Catherine gets back the ring and uses it's abilities to beat Sinestro and then return it to John. At Giovanni's Ristorante, Mandragora's holds a meeting with several of Gotham's most notorious villains, including Two-Face, Scarecrow and Mad Hatter. Matches Malone spies on the meeting from behind a darkened alcove. Suddenly, the Suicide Squad bursts into the room and attacks the assemblage of villains. A mercenary called Bane knocks Matches Malone out with a single punch. In flashbacks, John Stewart was an arrogant police sergeant from New York City who is secretly a member of the Green Lantern corps. John and a few NYPD members are chasing a criminal into an abandoned alley. As the thug begins to fire on John, the Green Lantern ring creates a bubble to protect him, which then allows John to create a Green Lantern fist which he then proceeds to use to knock the perp into the cop car in front of the baffled police officers who wondered what just happened. As John proceeds to walk away, he is kidnapped by Strange. Strange blackmails John into leaving Earth by revealing he has his sister held hostage and Strange is revealed to have knowledge on his abilities as a Green Lantern. John then leaves and is forced to watch as Clay-Face starts to impersonate him under orders from Strange. # "Prison 1939"-It has been 48 hours and Bruce has gone missing which concerns the entire team. Blaine discovers that Mandragora made a deal with the FBI to use Alexandria Davis' shock collars to create a Suicide Squad and has betrayed the other villains. Scarecrow, who has recently reconsidered his decision to abandon his fear toxins, gasses Bronze Tiger and escapes to warn a woman named Peyton Reilly, otherwise known as the Ventriloquist. However, when the Ventriloquist and her gang accuse Scarecrow of being Suicide Squad's snitch and then lead an assault on Kord Industries, Scarecrow leads them into a trap by Mandragora. Mandragora then betrays him, leaving him beaten and tied up, though alive (but barely), as a sign to all "masks" that they are not welcome in Whale's new vision of Gotham. Bruce, as Matches Malone, is sent to a federal prison and is the target of several inmates, such as Ricardo Diaz, Jeremiah Valeska/The Joker, and Syonide. While the team is looking for Bruce, John and Catherine spend time together. John tells Catherine that the rings are powered by the willpower of their wearers which is why they choose people like himself as Corps members. Catherine begins to disbelieve that John has a stronger will than anyone on Earth. John lets Catherine try his power ring and Catherine finds it to be difficult. John admits to Catherine that has been unable to return to Earth because of Strange and due to now being a soldier for the Guardians. They both share a kiss. After having a fight with Jerome Valeska in the prison showers, Bruce escapes and flees from Diaz. Pike and the GCPD find Ventriloquist's corpse. Mandragora is revealed to have had her killed and leaves this as a warning to the police to not interfere with his plans. Bruce manages to return to Wayne Manor alive and well. # "Who Is The White Knight?"- A vigilante who wears a white Batman suit begins to kill a group of Anthony Scarapelli's men, which prompts the GCPD to suspect Batman with the murder. Commissioner Pike is forced to send an anti-vigilante squad to the Batman and his team, but not before he warns Bruce to be cautious during his crusade. The White Knight attacks an FBI transport where Jason and Blake struggle to get their agents to safety. The duo then realize that the White Knight dresses just like Batman. He manages to subdue Jason and Blake, and then escapes. Jason goes to Bruce at the Batcave and tells the team about White Knight's spree across the city, and Bruce finds a message sent to him from White Knight who asks to meet with Batman to have a talk. The White Knight tries to convince Batman that they're on the same side only for Bruce to not see it that way since the White Knight has killed people. The White Knight reveals that he knows Bruce is Batman and that he was the Knight. Bruce then argues that he has changed and White Knight believes him. White Knight tells Bruce that he should embrace his killer instincts like he has and fights him. White Knight reveals that he had bombs placed in Scarapelli's businesses and Bruce will have to kill him so that the bombs can deactivate. Bruce refuses and the bombs explode, killing Scarapelli and several of his associates.In the end, Jason's date Julia Meyers begins to blame Batman for what happened and feels that Batman has botched the FBI's case against Scarapelli. # "Renegade"-While on patrol, Bruce and his team obtain assistance from Stephanie and her clan. Stephanie explains to Bruce that an assassin named Cassandra Cain, who formerly served in her clan, has gone renegade and refuses to return. Beowulf Stagg hires Cassandra to assassinate Bruce when he is making his campaign speech at a dinner party. Wanting to avoid suspicion that he is Batman, Bruce hands the mantle temporarily over to Blaine. Blaine, Melanie, Jason, and Stephanie, who has donned her Red Robin costume, arrive to protect Bruce only to be surprised when Cassandra has an army of assassins under her command. The FBI arrives to attack the assassins and both members of the groups are killed in a battle while Cassandra and some assassins are able to escape. Julia is enraged upon seeing the vigilantes and speaks with Patrick about sending a task-force after Batman believing that he botched their case against Scarapelli. Patrick refuses unless Julia has proof that the Batman killed Scarapelli and Julia vows to find it. In flashbacks, Stephanie was leading her clan for the first time only to run into a disagreement with Cassandra. As a result, Stephanie imprisons Cassandra and Cassandra escapes not before using a knife to scratch Stephanie's cheeks despite attempts from the clan to bring their prisoner back. # "Family"-The assassins target Wayne Enterprises searching for Bruce. The Bat Family arrives with Bruce becoming Batman again and Blaine being tech support. Stephanie sees Cassandra and they fight with Stephanie being able to subdue her. Cassandra is locked in the Batcave where she reveals information about her father David Cain, who was a former member of the Secret Six. When Cassandra learned her father was still alive after betraying the group years ago, she opted to escape in order to join him. When Cassandra sees Catherine, she tells her about the time then-Captain James Gordon saved her life from a bridge that was collapsing and that for that she is grateful. Despite this, Cassandra's loyalties are towards her father. Tracking down David, David makes a request for Cassandra to be returned to him so that Bruce and his team can leave in peace. During the exchange, Catherine and Natasha are injured when the Bat Family tries to double cross David knowing he lacks honor. Stephanie uses Anya's technique to defeat David during a fight. In the aftermath, Jason and Stephanie meet together. Stephanie tells Jason that he should move on and ask out Julia despite her anti-vigilante stance and to worry about taking care of his little brother. Jason then accepts that. In flashbacks, David Cain was a member of the Secret Six where he would teach Cassandra every imaginable form of violence, from hand-to-hand combat to weapons and explosives. Cain never taught Cassandra to read or write and even avoid speaking in her presence. The only language that Young Cassandra learned was to read the body language of her opponents in order to protect their moves and counter them. Because of Cain's methods being tantamount to child abuse, the Secret Six wanted him to be removed as well as Ra's Al Ghul's step daughter Lady Shiva being the mother of Cassandra. Despite the fact Cassandra's mother was their enemy, the Secret Six swore to never let Cassandra know of this and took her in as their own. # "Assembly"- Bruce and Patrick go to Metropolis to find out why Mandragora left and find out Johnny Gnetto drove him out. As Batman, Bruce learns that Ghetto stole money from Mandragora and was tortured and left for dead until Desaad rescued him. Desaad then stitched Johnny back up and set him free. Desaad is revealed to be in league with Intergang leader Bruno Mannheim. Clark Kent and Oliver Queen decide to aid the team in their investigation. Suiting up, Batman and Superman along with Nightwing and Green Arrow engage Desad's forces who is revealed to not be human when he injures Superman during the fight. Batman defeats Mannheim's operatives, who forces him to find out where Gnetto is. Back to Clark, he is able to subdue Desaad by using a super clap move which forces him and his men to escape. Batman tracks down Mandragora who proves to be too strong for Bruce, and he nearly kills him. Green Arrow manages to stun him using an explosive arrow which knocks him back allowing them to escape. Later, the team capture Gnetto and he is taken back to Gotham City. Meanwhile, Natasha has to help an ex boyfriend find his young daughter who went missing a while ago. Spartan, Blaine, Melanie, and Jason go after the thugs who kidnapped her. Later, Natasha manages to get her safely back to her father. In the end, Bruce gives Clark a warning about Desaad stating that he's behind something bigger than working with criminals. #"Magpie"-While out on patrol as Batman, Bruce witnesses a robbery taking place at Stagg Industries and has an encounter with an extremely dangerous thief named Magpie, who only sports razor sharp fingernails laced with poison but is also invulnerable to pain. Julia manages to get permission from the FBI director to organize a federal manhunt for the Batman and his team of vigilantes despite Blake and Jason's best efforts to stop her. Beowulf suspects that his secretary Cassie is connected to the thefts and tasks his son Randall with investigating her. Randall does only to be drowned in cement by Cassie, who is revealed to be Magpie. Magpie then makes plans to steal a Jade Jaguar Totem from Beowulf's safe. During the encounter with Batman, Magpie tells him that she tried to find the Jade Jaguar Totem while in Peru and ended up saving jaguars from Stagg Industries' sponsored murders. Bruce is then able to throw Magpie off the building and she lands in a car where she is in a coma. Pike later has a DNA test conducted on Magpie to identify her as Margaret Sorrow, a former inmate at Arkham Asylum. Jason and Patrick vow to get the federal manhunt called off and Jason decides to get closer to Julia in order to keep tabs on her. In the meantime, Blaine and Lucy go after a defected former DEO member who wants to destroy a bunch of evidence from his crimes. He captures Rex and Blaine’s mother. Unfortunately, he kills Blaine’s mother devastating him. Lucy manages to save their son while Blaine shoots him down in self defense. Blaine becomes devastated even though his mother wanted nothing to do with him after learning he killed Ivan. Blaine had hopes that he and his mother would reconcile, unfortunately, that never happened. #"Heroes United Part Two"- The Joker and his team of villains raid Slabside Maximum Prison infecting the citizens with chemicals used by the prison to suppress its metahuman inmates into his Joker venom, and manages to "Jokerize" the other inmates, making them insane and changing their appearance, giving them white skin, green hair, and a wide smile. Catwoman, Blaine and Batman move in to put down the riot, while Selina and Marina are trapped inside. The Joker prompts Black Mass to suck the prison into a black hole while he and the other villains escape. Ted narrowly rescues the team, but Selina and Marina are not able to escape. Marina fights through the guards using her gorilla infused abilities. Adrian Chase and John Marlowe return to Gotham City and realize how much has changed since they last decided to leave. Adrian redons his Vigilante outfit and John wears a ski mask taking out Joker's goons and revealing to the team that they are going to help. Chaos soon spreads throughout the entire Earth and US President Susan Brayden declares war on the Joker. While the Legends and Team Flash searches for him, the Joker hides out on Easter Island and sends his minions to capture Harley Quinn so he can impregnate her and produce an heir. Harley is eventually rescued by Patrick, Natasha, Melanie and Superman .Meanwhile, the Joker grows disgruntled at the lack of creativity behind his minions' havoc, realizing that "every other crisis" involves red skies and crazy weather. With the assistance of Stormfront and Mr. 104, the Joker poisons the atmosphere and creates "crazy rain", spreading his laughing toxin across the world. His next plan is the assassination of President Brayden. #"Hands of Death"-The Bat Family take down a group of criminals who are stealing from Ace Chemicals. The team gets surprised when John Marlowe and Adrian Chase return to assist them in the upcoming battle. John and Adrian explain that while destroying the Lazarus Pits, they were ambushed by Lelia. Victor sacrifices himself to save Adrian and his son. Feeling that the mission is complete, the two men decided to return to Gotham with John grieving from his loss. While Pike is interrogating all of the criminals, they get killed by Lelia who slashes them with a sword. Pike and several police officers go after her only to be ambushed and killed by Lelia and members of her ninja clan. The team learns what happened and are shocked to discover that Lelia is responsible. Lelia goes to meet Beowulf Stagg, who is revealed to have hired her to take out the men for conducting industrial espionage out of fear they would confess everything. Stagg then tasks Lelia with murdering Bruce since they are still both running for president. Bruce holds a campaign party in Wayne Manor and Lelia arrives with her group. John and Adrian suit up to defend Bruce and everyone at the party with John being Batman and Adrian being Vigilante. Lelia is shocked to discover those two are still alive after being almost defeated. Lelia tells Stagg of her plans to kill those thing. Stagg is completely against this due to wanting Bruce dead and Lelia kills him by slashing his throat. Later, Jason, who finds out about Stagg and has decided to investigate him, finds his corpse. Lelia attempts to kill Jason only for Jason to call him Bruce. Bruce, John, and Adrian arrive to fight Lelia and her clan. John is tempted to kill Lelia but decides to hand her over to Blaine and the DEO. Meanwhile, Julia is upset that the FBI is no longer going to hunt down the vigilantes due to President Brayden pardoning them and decides to take matters into her own hands. In Flashfowards, The Bat Family team up with Julia in order to defeat someone inspired by Deacon Blackfire's teachings. Meanwhile, TBA #"Knightfall (Part-One)"-Mandragora is blackmailed by the master criminal Bane into handing over control of the Gotham crime families to him by holding his son Edgar hostage. Mandragora goes to Agent Blake and the FBI planning to hand over evidence that incriminates Bruno Manheim and his associates if they help to get his son back. Mandragora explains that Edgar was kidnapped by Bane to force him to hand over his criminal empire. Bruce then decides to arrange for a sting operation. The Bat Family would wait at the Gorfinkel warehouse in the Salerno district, where the deal was going down, and Bane handed over Edgar. He would then capture Bane, or his henchmen who were present at the exchange. If Mandragora tried to get out of it, Batman threatened to not help him. As the deal went down, Adrian attacked before Edgar could get to safety, endangering him and angering the reluctant Julia. Mandragora reaches his son and protects him before he could get hit by stray bullets. The FBI manage to capture Bane's men, all of whom had been defeated by the Bat Family and are in no shape to talk about Bane's whereabouts. Tensions arise between Blake and Adrian since he considers Adrian to be a reckless hothead who could have killed a little boy because of his impulsive behavior. Julia confides in Jason that Adrian is the reason she dislikes vigilantes since she lost a loved one due to Adrian's failure years ago. A man high on Crane's drugs had his family held hostage. Since the FBI were in the area, they decided to assist Pike and the GCPD. Adrian intervened. Against orders, Julia and her partner went into the building. There was a gunfight where Adrian managed to kill the addict. Julia then becomes shocked to discover her partner has been killed. Julia feels that vigilantes don't have the same training as law enforcement agencies do and feel that they are only in It for the thrill which is why she wants to bring them down. When Bruce is at Wayne Manor, he is ambushed by Bane, who has figured out he is Batman. Bruce tries to fight him off only for Bane to break his back and then leave him. #"Knightfall (Part-Two)"- Bruce's back has been broken by Bane, and Lucy calls Shondra Kinsolving to rehabilitate him, someone from Bruce's past. Adrian Chase decides to take up the mantle of Batman so that Gotham has a protector. Jason argues with Blaine to allow Patrick become Batman, as he is more experienced and mentally competent. Blaine replies that Blake has his own responsibilities and would only take up the mantle of the Bat reluctantly (Patrick later expressed resentment at not being asked to stand in as Batman). Blaine's rationale for this decision is revealed in later issues - secretly, he does not want Patrick to have to face Bane, as he knows Patrick's character will compel him to try. Indeed, Blaine gives Adrian strict orders never to engage Bane in combat—and when Adrian does face Bane, only his modified gloves save him from being thrown to his death. Adrian, using Gordon's former suit that he modified, fights Bane in an arduous battle and prevails, although many bystanders are put at risk. Adrian leaves Bane broken mentally and physically, though he struggles with the choice of whether to simply kill Bane or hand him over to the police. He decides he will let Bane go to Blackgate Prison. Adrian continues to watch over Gotham after the night, but becomes increasingly unstable. Adrian then alienates his team with his paranoia and arrogance right after Kinsolving and Jason's uncle Jack Todd are kidnapped. Bruce, Blaine, and Catherine leave to find them. #"Knightfall (Part-Three)"-Adrian becomes increasingly violent and mentally unbalanced. During this time, he drives his team away because he believes Gotham to be so tough that only violence could answer its criminals. Patrick is left horrified as Adrian ferociously attacks common criminals, often with a weapon and sometimes nearly to death. Julia claims to not be surprised by this and believes that Batman was always like this. Despite this, Julia, the police, the FBI, and the people of Gotham eventually come to distrust and fear the new Batman. Patrick then decides to take matters into his own hands. Bruce, Blaine, and Catherine head to the Caribbean islands where Kinsolving's brother-by-adoption Benedict Asp kidnapped her to use her to kill people at a distance. Blaine reveals to everyone that Kinsolving is a metahuman. Asp demonstrates this new form of mass murder on a small English village. When Bruce finds Kinsolving, he finds himself caught in the middle of a telekinetic tug-of-war between Asp and Kinsolving. The battle climaxes with her refocusing her energy to defeat Asp; as a side effect of the energy, Bruce's broken spine becomes healed. However, the drugs forced onto her by Asp, combined with the effects of the fight with Asp, reduce her mind to that of a child as Shondra's traumatised mind regresses to the past to escape her unhappy present, and Blaine reluctantly puts her into a mental institution. Back in Gotham, Patrick tracks Adrian down to an arms dealer named Vilgore Speed. Speed wants to kill Adrian for destroying a valuable weapons cache in Gotham Harbor.When they eventually all meet, mass fighting and gunfire ensue. The battle ends with Speed's crashing into the Gotham Narrows Bridge while Patrick and Adrian fight on the attached Batrope; Adrian falls aflame into the Gotham River. Patrick saves Speed and his aides just before the helicopter explodes from the leaking fuel. Adrian goes to the Batcave and is shocked to find Catherine there. Patrick defeats Adrian. Adrian decides to surrender the role of Batman to Patrick. Patrick decides to not turn Adrian over to the law and allows him to wander the streets of Gotham, homeless and destitute. #"Abattoir (Part-One)"-Bruce, Catherine, John, and Blaine return to Gotham where Patrick and Jason explain the details to them of what happened with Adrian, making Bruce and Catherine feel sorry for him. As Batman, Patrick deals with a serial killer named Abattoir, who kills several members of his family by shooting them. Abattoir then tracks down his cousins son (Graham) who was orphaned as a result of his fathers incarceration and currently works at an orphanage in the Narrows. While Graham is preparing to take a group of orphans on a camping trip Abbatoir manages to commandeer their bus after posing as the driver (who he had killed earlier). Whilst driving them away far enough for anyone to find them Abbatoir revealed himself to Graham brandishing a gun and prepares to kill his cousin as well as the 12 orphans whose "Souls" he would "consume". However, Patrick catches up with Abattoir and the two battle on the roof of the bus. Unfortunately as it was snowing the bus lost control and nearly crashed off the edge of a cliff, while Patrick got the better of Abbatior in battle Abbatoir fell off the roof and managed to escape after the snow gave him a soft landing sliding off the cliff. Patrick then opts to save the children while Abbaitor escapes Bruce and Catherine find Adrian living on the streets of Gotham. Catherine makes note to Adrian that because Brayden has pardoned him, he can work to become a judge again. Adrian refuses out of fear of his mental condition only for Bruce to explain that Blaine has contracted Irma Avesta, a psychiatrist working for the DEO, to have sessions with Adrian. Adrian then accepts and Bruce later invites Adrian to a press conference he is making, which Adrian attends while Abbatoir kidnaps his nephew. In flashbacks, Adrian started out as a lawyer working for his father Charles (Garwin Sanford) at a prestigious law firm in Gotham. Adrian then left to work at the district attorney's office out of disgust that his father was using the law to defend criminals whom he knew was guilty. #"Abattoir (Part-Two)"-Patrick learns that Abbaitor's nephew has been kidnapped and goes to find him. Adrian wants to help as he is working to become a judge again, but Bruce refuses to let him. Abbaitor straps his nephew in a torture device before having to escape from Patrick and Adrian. While Patrick frees the nephew, Adrian chases Abattoir into a refinery. Abattoir is nearly knocked into a vat of molten metal, but hangs on to a plank. Adrian then resists his murderous urges and saves him. Patrick later starts to trust Adrian again since Abbattoir has kidnapped Graham Etchinson, and was keeping him in a hidden torture chamber. By allowing Abattoir to be saved, an innocent man was also. Jason and Julia have dinner with Jack and Joseph. Later, the dinner turns into a disaster when Jack is in favor of vigilantes and Julia isn't. Joseph tells Jason that he should be honest with Julia and Jason tells Julia his secret, which shocks her. In flashbacks, Originally surname Etchinson, Arnold's uncle who was a politician disowned him and his father after realizing his own brother was a thief and a murderer and had his surname forcibly changed to Etkar to avoid any public association with him. As it turned out Arnold would prove to be just as bad as his father if not worse as he was committed to an asylum after butchering nineteen people. #"The Joker Returns"- A series of grotesque murders have plagued Gotham City, where people have been found with clown make up on their face. Bruce becomes determined to stop the culprit when he discovers that Jeremiah Valeska has broken out of Arkham Asylum reviving his "Joker" alter ego. Julia still struggles with the concept of Jason being a vigilante and working with the Batman since Julia knows Jason is a good person and it conflicts with her vendetta against vigilantes. Blaine is busy doing surveillance at the docks hoping to track weapon smugglers and then sees Valeska as well as his associates Punch and Judy threaten the mob bosses who are meeting there. Blaine informs the Bat Family and they go there. Unfortunately, Jason gets injured and goes to Julia to stitch him up. Jason still tries to convince Julia that not all vigilantes are bad and that some are good, like Batman. Bruce realizes that Valeska has been hiding at Haly's Circus which is why he sends Jason to scout out the place and Jason brings Julia with him. Valeska is revealed to have set up a hot air balloon full of Joker gas and makes plans to pop the balloon with a harpoon when he gets to Gotham square. Jason and Julia reveal themselves and Valeska orders for them to be killed. While Jason and Julia are fighting off the goons, Bruce goes as Batman stop Valeska from carrying out his mad plan. Batman does manage to steer the balloon to the river and knocks Joker out, turning him over to the police. Later, Julia admits that after working with Jason he has grown an appreciation for both Jason and his alter ego. #'''"Harley's Holiday"-'''At Arkham Asylum, Harley Quinn is jubilant to receive a clean bill of mental health from her doctor, and be granted parole. Harley is proven to be sane since she no longer has an obsession with Jeremiah which angers him. Patrick as Batman returns an inmate named Zaardon the Soul Reaper to Arkham yet again. Blake, who distrusts Harley, warns her to stay out of trouble. She declares that, starting the next day, she'll show the world just how sane she isP.The next day, she is ambling down the street on roller skates, looking for all the world like a car-hop on her day off – except she's taking her two rabid pet hyenas for a walk, and passersby are scrambling to get out of her way. Thinking the problem is her outfit, Harley ducks into a department store.Inside, Bruce Wayne is reluctantly trying on clothes, with the help of socialite Veronica Vreeland who is trying to get him to look more presidential . Harley catches sight of them and cheerfully remembers when they last met – during a hold-up by the Joker. Harley catches sight of Bruce's chin and notices a familiarity, until she identifies him as Bruce Wayne (and not Batman, to Bruce's relief), although her hyenas begin barking viciously at Bruce, obviously recognizing him as Batman. Picking out a new dress for herself, Harley buys it at the register, but rushes out before the clerk can remove the security tag. The clerk calls to the guard at the door, and he asks her to stop. Harley panics, thinking she's being arrested again, and knocks over the security guard. She rushes into the dressing room, and comes out again in her clown costume. Running outside with her hyenas, she jumps behind the wheel of Bruce's car, with Veronica in the backseat, and roars away. As she does so, Patrick swerves his car to avoid her and crashes into a hydrant then prepares to pursue Harley. Bruce is left standing outside the store.Hearing his daughter has been kidnapped, Colonel Vreeland decides to call for military backup. Bruce deduces that Harley will go to someone who can hide her and then sneak her out of town. Sure enough, she has gone running back to mobster Boxy Bennett. However, Boxy wants to take Vreeland for ransom. Harley objects to this, saying Vreeland is just a bystander, and will go free as soon as Harley is away. Boxy and Harley begins to argue, and just then Bruce suits up as Batman and goes with Blaine to attack Boxy's thugs. Harley grabs Veronica again, and jumps back into the car. Boxy narrowly escapes a mauling by Harley's hyenas, and takes off after her in a truck. As they speed along the highway, Veronica asks if Harley was sincere about letting her go. Harley says yes, she's finished with crime, only she has to get out of town since no one will believe that she didn't mean to kidnap her. Touched, Veronica promises that, if she lives out the day, she'll drop all charges against Harley, and even put in a good word with the police. Harley is overjoyed, thinking her day is finally turning around – then a cannon blast narrowly misses the car, and the two women look to see Colonel Vreeland and his men charging after them in .Harley speeds away again, then halts in the middle of an intersection in the theater district, with Blake, Boxy, and Veronica bearing down on her from three directions.There is a humongous crash, and the Batmobile arrives a second later. As the drivers get out to look at the wreckage, Harley calls from a rope above, drops Veronica into Blaine's arms, then takes off. As Batman takes off after her, Vreeland hugs his daughter, while Blake arrests Boxy for attempting to kidnap Vreeland since dealing with kidnappers is within the F.B.I's jurisdiction. Up on the roof, Batman urges Harley not to throw away her hard work and her freedom. Harley attacks, ranting about the string of troubles she's had. As Batman avoids her kicks, her wild moves take her to the edge of the building, and she ends up hanging for dear life on a collapsing billboard. As it gives way, she falls, but Batman saves her. He sets her down, all the fight (and, it seems, the contents of her stomach) gone out of her. Batman and Guardian return her to Arkham, but Dr. Leland assures her it won't be for long: Barbara, true to her word, dropped the kidnapping charges and it should only take a little more work before Harley's ready to interact with "normal" people again.Harley asks Batman why he has been looking after her when she's been nothing but trouble to him. He says he can only sympathize with her honest desire to lead a normal life: "I had a bad day too, once". As a parting gift, he gives her the dress she bought. Ecstatic, she kisses him before returning to her cell. "Don't press your luck." Says Batman with a smile as he and Guardian leave. Later, Harley is killed in her by the White Knight. The White Knight knocks Harley out the window and Harley is found by police officers. #Nightslayer 2 #Bat24 #Bat24 # Category:FOX Category:Live-Action